


New Feelings

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [51]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke is surprised about his deep feelings for Casey





	New Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: touch

Something was wrong! Confused Zeke closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. 

Casey was so inexperienced despite his obvious interest in him. He hadn't been able to take his eyes from him, but he had blushed when Zeke's look crossed his; than Zeke had put on his most seducing smile, only to see him taking flight in panic. 

It had been some kind of amusing challenge to seduce him. But suddenly everything was different, Casey's hesitating, gentle touches aroused him so much more than expected and he didn't know how to deal with the overwhelming feelings rushing through his body.

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100_words (Dreamwidth)


End file.
